User talk:Humans Vanish
User Archive: Archive This page is Semi-Protected. It is as intended in hopes of preserving the raw form of the page, as well as to capture the natural development of everything discussed here. ---- ---- *e.g. "Bro! Did you see what Sparthawg just pulled off? He just lifted the Geth Armature, then used throw to toss it off the cliff! DAYUUUUMMMMN!" “This mission just got a lot more complicated.” And "The chances of surviving are… slim.” These are on way too many pages guys. It almost comical, lol. So my question is... Is this by design? Or because they lack a better quote? Let me know! --Humans Vanish 08:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Are you referring to the spoiler tags? If not, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. SpartHawg948 08:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, like Zaeed Massani. There are several other pages that have that same quote. Same with the other quote. Is that as intended? --Humans Vanish 08:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. It's a spoiler tag, which is done using a template. Each book/comic/game has a spoiler tag using a quote from that book/comic/game. So, for example, every Mass Effect 2 spoiler tag says "The chances of surviving are… slim.", every spoiler tag for Mass Effect: Revelation says "I came here looking for soldiers.", and so on and so forth. It's 100% intentional, for purposes of uniformity. If they all look the same, it's a lot easier to tell what it is and why it's there. SpartHawg948 08:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahh ok. That makes sense. Thanks man, it just looked weird sometimes lol. --Humans Vanish 08:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Blog refresh delay Just curious whats up with the delay from posting on a blog. Takes several minutes for posts to register, any way to remedy this? Humans Vanish 10:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't have a problem like this. I'm not sure why it occurs. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :If you mean comments, I think it's just a cache issue. Manually refreshing the page or emptying your browsers cache seems to work most of the time.JakePT 11:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::You can also add ?action=purge to the URL bar to refresh the server cache, which will fix it most of the time 'RandomTime''' 11:52, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thanks guys. I'll put those tips to use. --Humans Vanish 11:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Get Your Facts Straight I did not ban him for personal feelings, nor did it even factor into the equation. What was being discussed the second time was whether or not I should accept his apology for his actions, it had ''nothing, '''absolutely nothing to do with how the site is run, i.e. how long he was banned. I did ban him because he broke so many site policies at once, that an immediate ban was really the only recourse. Making threats is inaccusable and in the past has lead to immediate bans. If I had let personal feelings get involved, then it would have been much longer than two weeks. So don't assume something was done for a reason when my very first comment stated exactly why he was banned. If personal feelings had gotten involved, then the result would have been much different. So don't call an "excuse...a little High School in nature" when it first wasn't what was being dealt with in the second comment, and didn't even remotely affect anything. Lancer1289 17:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, I'm just saying wanting to attack somebody because they say something about your family is a little childish. Turn the other cheek. --Humans Vanish 17:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm just pointing this out and that is it on what I have to say about the subject. :You weren't there, you didn't hear what was said, you didn’t know what was going on. If you had, I'm pretty sure you would have wanted to hit him as well. In fact, there were several other people who came up to afterward, some of whom I didn't even remotely get along with, in fact adversarial would be a good description of the relationship with more than a few of them, and they said they would have probably hit him as well for what he said. Actually that was probably the general reaction of the crowd, which is probably why I was not suspended and he was, but I did wind up with some punishment in three weeks of Saturday School. Lancer1289 17:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I understand your feelings. It can be very hurtful. --Humans Vanish 17:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) User Color Changes So are you guys going to make rules to keep people from doing this? Humans Vanish 18:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :No as that is your own personal signature, which is used on talk pages and the like. That isn't what is being discussed, and that is something that only affect you. Actually you can change that in the preferences page, but I'm not sure if you figured that out so I figured I should just say it anyway. This would affect how names are displayed on the page and allow senior editors, admins, and b'crats to more easily identified when compared to normal users. :Again since that is something that only affects you, and since it's your personal signature, you are free to do what you want with it. Lancer1289 18:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok cool! Thanks broham. -- Humans Vanish 18:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Restoring the balance Well, at this point we are all aware of the issues that the Wiki(s) has been dealing with these past few months. The damage has left a lot of us dishearted, demoralized, and frustrated. However, we continue to fight and deal with it on a daily basis. Will we fight until the end of time? Probably, it's in our nature. Unfortunatly I think that will be a strong enough distraction from the Wiki to start effecting its integrity at great levels. Greater thought on my part (and you, the public, as well) is required in order to come up with a good solution. We all respect Lancer for his unmatched contributions to the Wiki, but I fear we may have to respect him for something else at some point this year. And that is for putting his head up, taking responsibility, and beginning a temporary hiatus from this Wiki (and possibly coming back with a new username). HOPEFULLY, this won't be needed, but if this continues into the later quarter's of the year, I will have no choice but to address the public and begin talks to make this happen. Even if that means creating accounts on other Wiki's to rally people to this cause. At that point it will be time to throw out notions of the Vandal 'winning' and consider sucking up our pride and taking the next step for EVERYBODY on EVERY Wiki. I am aware that this will make me an unpopular User here, but what else can we do? I hope that the Bureaucrats and other higher ups at Wikia will be able to deal with this issue before it comes to that. Until then, I will fight alongside all of you (including Lancer) and do my best to insure that this Wiki stays healthy. Lancer, what would you rather be known for? The infamous stubborn Admin who refused to stop fighting and is connected with so much destruction? Or the Man who walked away to help restore the balance? I'll tell you now, one is respected, the other is resented. Which 'R' word do you want with your name? Sorry man. But this has the potential to become bigger than yourself. -- Humans Vanish 13:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Making a huge deal of this situation is only going to make it worse RandomTime 13:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) It is a huge deal. -- Humans Vanish 13:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :No it's not, it's some petty vandalism that's easily revertible, if you treat it like a huge deal, then it'll be a huge deal, if you treat it as a minor pest that you revert, block and ignore (or report to VSTF or a sysop) - then it'll be a small issue that's easily dealt with RandomTime 13:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so how many Wiki's have to be effected to make this a big deal? 15? 20? It seems 11 should be enough. It's effecting every Wiki out there and it continues to grow. We can talk about ignoring it all we want but I could also say that if we ignore the sun going up, it will stop rising. But we all know it would crest the next morning. -- Humans Vanish 13:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Affected*, I don't honestly care how many wikis are affected, we can revert them all as soon as 1 person reports it to us, the least helpful thing to do is to make a huge situation out of this, you can simply report the problem. :Consider it this way, if Lancer leaves the wiki because of this, whoever is doing the vandalism has "won" - they know that their tricks have worked, and have caused a major enough upheaval in the wiki for Lancer to step down. On the other hand, no damage has been done to the wiki, because it can be quickly reverted with the click of a button every time. RandomTime 13:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::That's what I said on Lancer's page. Can't let the guy think he won cause that won't help at all. I do believe something has to be done about the system flaw this guy is exploiting using the Cyrillic letters and what not. --Occam's Razor 13:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for correcting me. We have a term for people like you in the Military. But thats another topic. Anyway, if you paid attention to the OP, then you read that I hope people like you can keep this under wraps. If not, someone will. -- Humans Vanish 13:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :While your suggestion has some noble intentions, I have to agree with Randomtime here in that for him to take a hiatus is what this vandal wants. The slippery slope of it is that as soon as he takes off, the vandal will aim more attacks at Spart to get him to leave, and in the worst case scenario, he'd target the other admins to make this site vulnerable. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Making a big deal of this is just going to make this worse. I told Lancer to keep this low-profile and contact Wikia staff about this, it's far better than the whole community of this wiki going into anarchy because one vandal thinks he's re-inventing the wheel by going from wiki-to-wiki vandalising in Lancer's name. Don't give the vandal what he wants by encouraging Lancer to go on some hiatus. --Callofduty4 13:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) "Factual inaccuracies" In your recent comment to User:SlayerEGO1342, you stated that "There are multiple factual inaccuracies in the Wiki in regards to the ME canon and what not..." Can you clarify what you are referring to? I don't recall you pointing out any such "inaccuracies" out anywhere, and I or other users on the wiki can't address these problems if you don't bring them up. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! If you will give me a day or so to pull them all together, I'd be happy to share. I'm currently heading out to a friends house so you must understand, but give me due time, and we can certainly discuss something constructive for once! :P Thanks Commdor for bringing this up. -- Humans Vanish 21:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Clarification You state in a recent comment that on my talk page, I dare the vandal to hit other wikis. I must confess that I'm unaware to what you are referring. If I've done any such thing, it would of course be improper and counterproductive, and I'll remove it straight-away. (Well, at the earliest opportunity, I should say) If I haven't, a retraction of the comment would be welcomed, but not mandated. While addressing the aforementioned comment, I'd also like to point out a couple of other things. You state that "SpartHawg will never give up on Lance. Because that would be like admitting his own mistake, which he can never do." This statement (particularly the last part) is inaccurate. I freely admit when I am mistaken, and prefer to do so quite publicly. I am also quite willing to listen to the community, as evidenced by the fact that, whenever I'm on the losing side of a vote, I abide by the results of said vote. In fact, even if I disagree with the will of the community, once the aforementioned has been made known, I do my utmost to uphold it. The mere existence of the unique dialgoue pages for various characters is evidence of this, as I did (and still do) think it's a dumb idea. But the community wanted it. You later state that "Sparthawg seems like a smart guy, but it also seems like he may be too stubborn to take the matter into his own hands." I thank you for the backhanded compliment, but also feel the need to point out to you that much of the inter-admin business of the wiki is carried out behind the scenes via email, to avoid giving the appearance of internecine strife between the admins, as this would only serve to further the goals of individuals like the vandal. Lastly, I feel you do many users here (and many valiant rebels in Libya) a grave disservice by comparing this situation to the civil war in Libya. There is no despot here using bullets (or the wiki equivalent of it) to oppress the masses yearning for freedom. What we see is a lone vandal making random terroristic attacks, and a somewhat small but vocal minority pushing for change which the majority of the community does not wish. The recent vote on the language policy is evidence of this. You are, of course, free to go to Wikia and seek to have the administration of this site deposed, but please don't compare a few editors unhappy with the policies of a voluntary association like this website to people fighting and dying for their freedom at the hands of a cruel tyrant. People unhappy with the policies of this wiki are free to form their own. People unhappy with the policies of Muammar Gaddafi are shot. There's a big difference. SpartHawg948 23:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Addendum - having done some more reading, am I correct in assuming that the comment you claim is me daring the vandal to hit other wikis is the following one? :"Whatever you gotta tell yourself to sleep at night. After all, it's not me giving up, it's you. But if you're cool with that, then more power to you. As for advertising elsewhere, thanks! After all, like they say, any publicity is good publicity. Even if it's got ill intent, it'll still bring people here who are interested and mean well. And as you well know, we'll be here waiting in case any of them do have ill intent. I'm still kinda chuckling about having banned you twice last night before you could do anything. :D" :If so, I'd like to point out that this comment was made nearly a month ago, before the mass vandalism of other wikis began. As such, I had no idea to what the vandal was referring, and assumed that he was referring to going to a forum like the one the ME Wiki-haters had on the BioWare forums. You'll note that in the preceding comment, the vandal specifically says that his advertising campaign, as he called it, had not begun yet. As such, it should not be construed as me daring a vandal to engage in behavior that I was unaware of at the time. The only way it can be viewed as me daring the vandal to hit other wikis is if you were to ascribe to me some sort of ability to see the future. I never told (or dared) him to do anything, nor did I (or would I ever) advocate the vandalism of other wikis. Only a gross misreading of the comment, relying heavily on knowledge only obtained days and weeks after the comment, can give it the meaning you ascribe to it. :I'll close by saying that, if you are referring to another comment I made on my talk page, I beg your pardon, and apologize for having wasted your time and taken up more space on your talk page. SpartHawg948 00:29, May 6, 2011 (UTC)